


Jerome valeska's smile

by Milly_fanfiction



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Gotham, Jim Gordon - Freeform, Rape, Sex, con - Freeform, jerome valeska - Freeform, jocker, noncon, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_fanfiction/pseuds/Milly_fanfiction
Summary: Your in prison , you killed your dad. You meet Jerome their, your life suddenly changes you and Jerome are together it's a weird relationship but you love him and he loves you





	

**Author's Note:**

> **BACKSTORY ON THE READERS CHARACTER**
> 
> Your name is milly and you are 18yrs old. 
> 
> Your mother was a dancer in the circus just like jeromes you to were best friends, until one night when your father had gone out drinking he came home and strangled your mother to death so you smashed him over the head with a baseball bat.  
> You were charged with life in prison but on the night you killed your father something changed in you, you became insane.

Prison...not really were you expected to be but you didn't regret anything he deserved it and everyone knew it, these were your daily thoughts now the days seemed to drag along endlessly,  
You had been sidetracked by your own thoughts that you didn't even see the boy sit down in front of you and ask you a question,

"Oh shit, what did say something ginger"

A few seconds passed before a breath got caught in your throat it was Jerome the same Jerome you spent everyday with at the circus,

"Haha I said long time no see"

"Watcha doin in here Jerome"

"My mothers dead"

"Tragic"

"I murdered her"

"Good boy Jerome turn killer?"

*your face lit up with a sickening grin*

"A lot can change a person, you should know that milly"

*you turned your whole body to face him*

"So how long are ya locked up for?"

"Life... well, *he gave smirk* until tommorow ugh somewhere around lunchtime"

"Whatcha talkin about Jerome?"

"I know a little someone Who is forming ah well kinda group he's asked me if you will come well with us"

"If it gets me outta here why not?"


End file.
